Pequeños Miedos
by GriisleChan
Summary: "Porque a pesar de todo, todos tenemos pequeños miedos. Pero lo que nos hace especiales es el poder contar con aquellas personas que están dispuestas a darnos una mano" JaponxNyo!Inglaterra. Gakuen. One-Shot


****Al fin termino este One-shot TwT lo andaba haciendo desde hace ya un tiempo D: pero lo bueno es que ya esta n.n

otro de mis raros experimentos xD ya hice uno de InglaterraxNyo!Japon y ahora toca al revés :D! (me gusta mucho experimentar con otras cosas n/n)

Nyo!Inglaterra: Alice

Japón: Kiku

Holanda: Vicent

Liechtenstein:Lily

Estados Unidos: Alfred

si los personajes están OOC lo lamento u.u hice lo posible por no colocarlos así ~

Hetalia no es mio .w. (hace falta que lo siga diciendo ¬¬)

Disfruten~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pequeños Miedos**

**.**

-Kirkland- una voz femenina se escucho por el largo pasillo ocupado por jóvenes estudiantes, unos con expresión calmada y otros un tanto nerviosos- Alice Kirkland- volvió a llamar elevando un poco su tono de voz, los estudiantes se vieron entre sí buscando a la ya nombrada dos veces. La mujer ajusto sus lentes y con suma calma hizo pasar a otro estudiante.

Al rato, volvió a llamarla pero aun no había algún rastro de ella. Sin perder la calma contacto a los delegados de ese curso, que consistían en un holandés llamado Vicent y un japonés conocido como Kiku, para que así hallaran a la chica.

-Es extraño que Alice-san no se haya presentado, es una persona muy puntual- razonaba el japonés colocando una mano en su mentol pensando en la posible razón de su ausencia- ¿Cree que le haya pasado algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-No lo creo, deja y yo la busco- articulo el rubio colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero en un intento de calmarlo, este agradeció y así se dirigió a su búsqueda.

Treinta minutos más tarde, el peli negro noto que le holandés volvía y lo que más llamo su atención fue que venía sin la chica, intrigado se acerco a él.

-¿Y Alice-san?- pregunto apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-La busque en su habitación, en los salones donde tuvo clases hoy, en la biblioteca e incluso pregunte a sus conocidos por ella y nada, nadie la ha visto- respondió un poco molesto, la chica era lo suficientemente mayor para acatar con sus responsabilidades no veía el porqué había que buscarla como si de una niña se tratase. El más bajo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos pensando en las recientes palabras escuchadas.

-¿Está seguro?- logro pronunciar, ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar más, era cierto que a la chica le gustaba estar sola pero eso no significaba que desaparecería así de la nada- Vicent-san ¿podría cubrirme? Iré a buscarla yo mismo- el holandés asintió notando lo decidido que estaba su amigo y lo dejo ir.

El peli negro decidió que lo ideal era buscar primero en la biblioteca, ya que era uno de los lugares más visitados por la rubia. Llego a ella y con la vista comenzó a buscarla, de todas maneras el lugar no era muy grande. Luego de unos minutos de intento y no encontrarla decidió hablar con la encargada de la misma, que se trataba de la joven Lily…

-Lily-san ¿Alice-san ha venido hoy por aquí?- pregunto al verla cargando unos cuantos libros.

-No, no ha venido ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?- dejo los libros en un escritorio y miro al japonés.

-No es nada, solo intento encontrarla. Muchas Gracias- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

No estaba en la biblioteca así que iría a revisar los jardines, podría estar leyendo algún libro en los alrededores. Pero no fue así, reviso cada rincón y no la encontró.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- se pregunto a sí mismo, su nivel de preocupación estaba subiendo.

Ahora decidió ir hacia los clubes. Tardo varios minutos en preguntar por ella en cada uno que visitaba pero al final tampoco nadie la había visto. Se quedo pensativo cerca del club de futbol, ya sus opciones se estaban acabando al igual que el tiempo.

-¡Hey Kiku! ¿Me haces un favor? Guarda esto en mi casillero en el salón del club de futbol ¿sí? Es el 14 aquí tienes las llaves ¡Gracias!- y así como vino se fue el rubio oji azul no dando oportunidad del que peli negro articulara alguna palabra.

-Creo que no queda de otra…- suspiro resignado, Alfred siempre era así, salia de nada y pedía algo. Además que gracias a él perderá tiempo en su búsqueda.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el salón correspondiente, al llegar abrió la puerta y se adentro a la misma para buscar el casillero numero 14. La habitación no era muy amplia como lo eran los de otros clubes, solo estaba llena de casilleros y un par de bancos. Sin muchos problemas encontró su objetivo y con la pequeña llave que tenia abrió la pequeña puerta para introducir el llamativo bolso del americano, lo cerró y así estaba dispuesto a irse, pero un gracioso estornudo hizo que detuviera su andada.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto mirando hacia ambos lados un poco alarmado, tenía entendido que todos los del club se encontraban entrenando en la cancha. Cuando creyó que se trataba de solo su imaginación un sonido extraño proveniente de uno de los casilleros hizo que volviera a detenerse. Con sumo cuidado se acerco- Eh… ¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunto elevando un poco su voz. Llego al casillero, que era mucho más grande que los demás, y lo abrió para que una persona "no identificada" cayera sobre él.

-¡Ahora uno ya ni se puede esconder!- exclamo la persona recién "descubierta" mientras se levantaba del suelo y acomodaba su falta- ¿Kiku?- pregunto un tanto avergonzada al ver al japonés en el suelo.

-Alice-san ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- se levanto, le chica desvió la mirada.

-No… no es asunto tuyo- respondió, estaba dispuesta a retirarse pero una mano que tomo a la suya la detuvo.

-¿Paso algo?- insistió el peli negro, ella levanto la mirada y se cruzo con sus ojos castaños, no quería mentirle, no a él que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Yo…- se mordió el labio inferior, le daba mucha vergüenza todo eso ¿Por qué tuvo que descubrirla justo él? Y lo peor es que faltaba muy poco para que acabara el día y así poder liberarse de _eso._

-Está bien, luego me dice es hora de que vayamos a la enfermería- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero al notar como la rubia se quedaba en su lugar volteo a observarla- Alice-san se está haciendo tarde, ya quedan pocos por pasar y si no pasa hoy no podrá hacerlo luego…-

-Es la idea- susurro, el peli negro quedo atónico la oji esmeralda estaba muy rara…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esta vez acercándose un poco a ella.

-No podría…- estaba muy apenada, estúpidos exámenes médicos que la hacían pasar por esos problemas. Kiku iba a tomarla de la mano para llevársela pero ella apenas encontró el momento perfecto salió huyendo. El la siguió preguntándose que era lo que había pasado. Era la primera vez que la veía así y haría lo posible para saberlo.

Corrieron por los pasillos de los clubes intentando esquivar varios objetos, lo bueno era que no había muchas personas alrededor. Segundos después, salieron de la edificación adentrándose a la una de las canchas pero una mala pisada produjo que la inglesa tropezara y fuera directamente al suelo, si no fuese por el japonés que logro atraparla se hubiera lastimado…

-Alice-san… ¿Por qué huye?- pregunto soltándola lentamente, ella desvió la mirada, ya no tenía escapatoria…

-Bueno…- se sonrojo por la ira y poso su mirada en la de el- ¡Le temo a las inyecciones es todo!- confeso elevando su tono de voz y cerrando sus ojos . Su compañero se impresiono por unos momentos para luego reír suavemente- Lo sé… ríete todo lo que quieras, yo me voy- se dio la vuelta un poco molesta y decepcionada, siempre pensó que el único que no iba a burlarse de ella era Kiku pero ahí estaba riéndose de ella…

-¡Espere!- la llamo colocándose delante de ella sabiendo lo muy testaruda que podía llegar a ser algunas veces- No me rio de usted, es solo que no lo vi venir, Además… no debe sentir vergüenza todos tenemos esos "pequeños miedos" que al fin y al cabo nos hacen humanos ¿o no? Y no tiene nada de malo que le tema a eso…- dichas palabras produjeron que la rubia abriera un poco los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿A que le temes tú…?- pregunto un poco curiosa segundos después. Kiku se quedo en silencio pensando en su posible temor pero al no decir nada la chica suspiro- Lo sabía, eres demasiado bueno como para temerle a algo, soy una tonta lo sé…- iba retirarse por segunda vez pero de vuelta fue detenida por el peli negro.

-Déjame… ayudarte- le dijo en un susurro un poco avergonzado ofreciéndole su mano. La inglesa lo miro y poco a poco la tomo-¿Quien mejor que un amigo para ayudar a superar un miedo? Eso creo- exclamo no muy seguro de sus últimas palabras- Anda vamos, si me quedo contigo ¿me prometes que dejaras que te hagan los exámenes?- ofreció, ella lo pensó por un momento… así seria distinto…

-Está bien… pero solo porque eres tu- volvió a sonrojarse al no estar acostumbrada a que la trataran de esa manera.

Emprendieron camino hacia la enfermería, la chica aun tomaba la mano del japonés un poco temerosa y algo insegura, era la primera vez que alguien iba a acompañarla a algo que realmente temía… y no sabía como todo iba a terminar.

El reloj estaba por marcar las seis de la tarde y en la enfermería solo quedaban muy pocos por pasar, en realidad, solo faltaban dos personas. Una vez que Kiku y Alice llegaron les toco esperar a que el ultimo pasase. Alice estaba muy nerviosa e incluso las manos le sudaban, Kiku al notarlo hacia lo posible para darle ánimos y alentarla.

A los pocos minutos, salió el ultimo siendo el turno de la rubia a la cual se resistió en un principio y hasta pensó en salir corriendo, otra vez. Pero Kiku poco a poco hizo que esta pasara a la habitación bajo la mirada llena de fastidio por parte de la secretaria.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día…- susurro rogando que se apresuraran para asi irse felizmente a su hogar.

-Señorita Kirkland, por favor siéntese por aquí- le indico el médico cuando los observo entrar señalando la pequeña camilla, eso provoco que se pusiera aun mas nerviosas ¡al diablo con todo! ¡Jamás iba a poder superarlo! Y con esos pensamientos soltó la mano del japonés y salió de la habitación soltando lágrimas principalmente por la rabia.

Kiku sin perder ningún segundo la siguió encontrándola sentada en el suelo del pasillo cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas, estaba muy avergonzaba, a pesar de su edad aun se comportaba como una niña de cinco años cuando solo se trataba de algo tan tonto como una inyección.

-Alice…- el japonés, con toda la calma del mundo, se sentó a su lado y llamo su atención sin utilizar ninguna formalidad. Esta sin ver aquello venir fue separándose de sus rodillas para encontrarse con el rostro lleno de paz del peli negro-Sabe….- trago saliva para darse fuerza a lo que estaba por decirle, pero todo eso era para ayudarla - Me es imposible creer que la Alice que yo conozco se encuentre de esta manera…Siempre has sido muy inteligente y muy valiente también. Admiro tu manera de tomar decisiones y en la de expresar opiniones- hizo una pausa para observar como la china se sonrojaba levemente- Y admito que me molesta verte así…- frunció levemente el ceño, la rubia bajo la mirada molesta consigo misma- ¿Te dejaras vencer por esto? ¿Dónde está la Alice a la cual admiro y aprecio? La Alice a la cual quiero mucho…- susurro sus últimas palabras regalándole una mirada tierna y llena de confianza- Puedes hacerlo, yo estaré siempre contigo no lo olvides- se levanto para luego ofrecer su mano a la chica, esta la tomo y entrelazo sus dedos con los ajenos. Sin esperar mas, volvieron a la enfermería en donde los esperaban…

Una vez adentro, Alice se sentó y así el médico procedió a sacarle los exámenes. Kiku sostenía su mano con fuerza mientras esta cerraba los ojos y pedía al cielo que todo eso acabase rápido…

-Ya esta, pueden retirarse- anuncio el mayor para sorpresa de la inglesa ¡paso mucho rápido de lo que pensaba!

Salieron del lugar y caminaron por el amplio pasillo aun tomados de la mano. Aunque en realidad… habían olvidado ese detalle, se sentían muy cómodos y seguros.

-Kiku…- dejo de caminar y poso sus ojos esmeraldas en los castaños del japonés -Muchas gracias- agradeció soltando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa. El asiático negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que me agradezca Alice-san…-

-Por favor, deja las formalidades así como hace un momento…- él la miro extrañado pero en pocos segundos volvió a suavizar su mirada.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Alice- dijo cual amigo orgulloso- ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- beso su frente para sorpresa de la rubia.

-Y todo te lo debo a ti, en serio, gracias por estar ahí y por ser un maravilloso amigo…- bajo un poco su tono de voz al recordar el vinculo que los unía. El peli negro la miro con un deje de tristeza pensando lo mismo por casualidad.

Se quedaron en silencio buscando que decir, pero fue cuando Alice se dio cuenta que lo que hacía falta no eran exactamente palabras...

Y sin perder mas tiempo se coloco frente a el y deposito un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios.

-Y-yo ¡lo lamento!- se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho. Ni ella misma fue capaz de controlar sus acciones y ahora se encontraba muy apenada por eso pensando que el chico iba a odiarla y jamás le volvería a hablar.

-No- articulo apenas saliendo de la sorpresa- El que debe disculparse soy yo- ahora la chica era la sorprendida- Por no ser capaz de dar un paso tan importante…- salió completamente de su asombro y le dedico una sonrisa, sonrisa que la chica jamás habia visto en los labios del otro.

Y esta vez el tomo su mejilla y besaba los finos labios de la rubia siendo correspondido de manera inmediata.

Porque al fin y al cabo… todo aquello no fue una perdida de tiempo para ninguno de los y al final cada uno recibió su muy merecida recompensa...

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo~ n.n espero lo hayan disfrutado :3 como ven, es mi primera vez escribiendo AsaKiku de esta manera XD

esto en si esta basado en algo que suele pasarme mucho u.u si, le temo a las jodidas inyecciones y me he dado cuenta que mientras mas pasan los años mas les temo .w. TwT... aunque yo no tengo a alguien como Kiku que me ayude a superarlo ;w; -foreveralone-(?) XD

sin mas! espero sus comentarios :3 con sus opiniones n.n saben bien que son bien recibidas ~ (no sean tan cruel conmigo u.u soy una principiante en esto de escribir fics .w.)

muchas gracias por leer~! no estamos leyendo pronto n.n

Sayonara~


End file.
